Return of Love
by magick-vampiress
Summary: i created a sequal to Shattered Mirror-i have no clue if it is any good or not-i'm going to need your guys' input on this-meaning reading and reviewing(hint hint...wink wink-originally titled Black Love.


§Disclaimer: i own notin! enjoy and review plz!§

§Chapter 1: It Kills to Be Back§

§Sarah's POV§

Sarah Vida let her prey fall from her embrace. She loved the feeling right after she had fed. Sarah and Nissa had just recently returned to town, Acton, Massachusetts. They had been off discovering the world side by side. It had been over seven years since she had set eyes on her love. _'Kristopher.' _He had a twin brother named Nikolas and Nissa was their older sister. She had missed him dearly. She even missed Nikolas. Seven years seemed like forever in her eyes. Forever. She had forever to spend with Kristopher. She was so happy to be back in this town!

"Earth to Sarah!" Nissa waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, yea sorry. Don't worry, I'm still here. I was just off in dream world, as usual." Sarah constantly found her self in 'Kristopher-dreamland.' She was so nervous about seeing him. '_How would he react? Would he run up and hug me? Or just say hi?'_

"Calm down girl! He loves you. He'll be so glad to see you." Nissa reassured her. They had been driving for a while now, and were finally at the house. She was nervous as ever right now! She climbed out of the car and stretched her legs. That was a long time in the car. She was used to using her vampire abilities, but being girls, they had a lot of clothes with them. They left their luggage in the car and walked up to the door. They walked right into a bash! Kaleo opened the door.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence! It's Sarah, formally known as Sarah Vida!" Kaleo exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh, just shove it Kaleo! I'm tired of you already, and I just got here." Sarah continued into the house. Nothing changed. _'Same old Nikolas!'_ Just as she thought that, Nikolas came up behind her.

"Look whose back!" Nikolas whispered into her ear.

"Nikolas!" Sarah exclaimed before she turned around and hugged him. This was a surprise for him.

"Shouldn't you be hugging Kristopher? He's the one that you love, remember?" Nikolas said as soon as she let go of his neck.

"Well, I haven't gotten to him yet, and plus I missed you so much. Not as much as I missed Kristopher, but not the point." Sarah explained. "So, where is Kristopher?"

"Welcome back Nissa! I lost Kristopher earlier on. He's still around here some where though." Nikolas said as he hugged his sister.

"You're so much of a help." Sarah said as she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to go look for him then. If you see him before I do, tell him I'm here and looking for him!" Sarah walked away before Nikolas could answer her. Sarah got about five feet, until she ran into the person she was looking for. They stared into each other's eyes for just a few seconds and then went into passionately kissing. She finally got what she had been craving for seven years. His kisses.

"Oh, get a room!" Nikolas said to them, as he walked by.

"Nice to see you too, Kristopher!" Nissa added to Nikolas' statement.

Sarah and Kristopher were so entranced in their kissing; they didn't even hear Nikolas or Nissa. Sarah finally could spend eternity with her love.

§Nikolas' POV§

Nikolas was happy for his twin. Kristopher had been moping around the house for years. Nikolas knew that his twin missed Sarah, but it wouldn't hurt if he had some fun while she was gone. He had finally convinced him to come to bashes to hangout a few years ago. Kristopher was starting to get back into his old ways. Nikolas found that if he wasn't at bashes, he would always be at _Las Noches,'_ talking to Aubrey and Jessica. Jessica had been human and wrote books about his kind. She thought it was all her imagination. Aubrey went to investigate it one day and fell in love with the girl. She had been changed a few years before Sarah had been. Kristopher had gotten a lot stronger. He had started to drink human blood couple years back. _'I wonder what Sarah would think about that?'_ Nikolas was also glad that Nissa came back safely to them too. It seemed that there was a certain bond between her and Sarah. Of course, they had spent over seven years together, so that helps!

"Hey Nikolas, you might want to come and look at this." Some vampire yelled at him. _'What is it now? Couldn't he be left alone for one minute!'_

"What is…?" Nikolas couldn't even finish his sentence. Adianna Vida, Sarah's sister, was standing right in front of him. She had this mean, but shocked look on her face. _'She obviously recognized that Sarah was back, kissing my brother! This isn't going to turn out good.'_

"Adianna, what a pleasure it is to see you. What happened to our compromise, of you never coming back to my house again?" Nikolas asked, getting straight to the point.

§Sarah's POV§

Sarah froze, upon hearing Nikolas speak her sister's name. She had never thought that she would meet up with her sister again. She wished she would never have too. _'Bad luck with that wish.'_ Kristopher had obviously heard her thoughts because he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head. That felt so good to her. _'Bad Sarah, bad. Get your mind off of Kris right now; your sister is here!'_

"I had come to talk to Kristopher, but I see he is busy at the moment." Sarah heard Adianna respond to Nikolas' question. She decided to speak her mind, right then and there.

"Adianna, you never talk to vampires, unless you hurt them first. And you will not hurt Kristopher!" Sarah said before Nikolas could respond.

"Sarah, your back I see. How was your 'worldwide' trip?"

"Don't talk to me about it. What did you want to 'talk' to Kristopher about?" Sarah determinedly asked.

"Why should I tell you? You're not Kristopher." Adianna demanded back at her sister.

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of Sarah." Kristopher stated blankly.

"Fine, whatever! I just came to ask Kristopher if he knew that Dominique was just killed the other day by your kind. You know anything Kristopher?"

"Really? Well, I don't know anything. You can be on your way now, Adianna!" Sarah knew Kristopher wasn't telling the truth. She just hoped Adianna didn't catch on.

"I'll leave it at that for now. But I will be checking in." With that, she left out the door. As soon as she was out of hearing range, her Kristopher spoke the truth.

"Kristopher, do you really know who killed Dominique?" Sarah asked, curiously.

"I'm not 100 positive, but I know the vampire who did, is in here." Sarah knew he was still lying. She knew it would be best to lie to Adianna, but not to her; she wouldn't stand for it.

"Kristopher, look at me!" Kristopher slowly turned toward her, curious to know how she knew that he knew who killed her. "Now, you know who killed Dominique. You will tell me who, or I will walk out of your life forever!" Sarah demanded.

"It was me." She swung her head over toward Nikolas. "I was the one who killed her. I was tired of her always hunting me. After you left, Dominique and Adianna charged in here. We actually came to a compromise without fighting. They agreed to leave me and Kristopher alone if we stopped killing! Well, we haven't killed since then, but Dominique has still been hunting us. Just to let you know, Kristopher had nothing to do with this. About two days ago, I told him my plan. He advised against it, but knowing me, I didn't listen. I lied to you, Kristopher. Instead of just going out to feed, I killed Dominique. I made sure there wasn't any evidence that it was me. I'm sorry, Sarah." Nikolas finished.

§AN: i have no clue if this is any good or noti would really apprecaite you guys'**_ response_**! And yes, i am working on the sequal to Black Fate!§


End file.
